mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!
This was transwikied from http://alternatehistorygames.wikia.com/wiki/Saddam_and_the_Saudi_oil_wells. Scenario The 1990 Gulf War had got a bit more fanatical since Saddam had chosen not to stop at the Kuwait\Saudi border, but to push on in to near by parts of Saudi Arabia, despite world protests. Iraqi jets bombed Hafar Al Batin, King Khalad Military City, Tanajib Airport, Dammam Oil Well No. 7 and Dharan. Saudi Arabia shoots many down, but notable damage is done by the bombers. A high-explosive carrying Scud-missile also hits Al Khafji. Iraq takes Al Khafji, Al Jubail, Tanajib Airport and Rasul Khair near Kuwait fall over the next week and the Iraqis then dug in. The occupying Iraqi force (a motorized infantry division, a mechanized infantry division, an armored division, six Sukhoi Su-20, five Sukhoi Su-25, ten Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21, a patrol boat and six Iraqi Republican Guard FROG-7 missile launchers) waited for a hostile response. Crude oil prices rise $10 higher than they did in reality due to the extra panic caused in this world. Saddam rallies the Iraqi forces and King Fahd rallies the Saudi forces in speeches at their respective capitals. Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every fice rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn each day. One da= aiz month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played a map game before to take China, Japan, Canada, France, UK, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date When we get 5 players and Nieuw-Nederland ahoy (1) is confirmed to be over. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. A #Afghanistan Afghanistan - Republic of Afghanistan, UN member State #Albania Albania – People's Socialist Republic of Albania, UN member State # Algeria – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, UN member State # Andorra – Principality of Andorra #Angola – People's Republic of Angola, UN member State # Antigua and Barbuda – UN member State # Argentina – Argentine Republic, UN member State # Australia – Commonwealth of Australia, UN member State ##Ashmore and Cartier Islands - The Territory of Ashmore and Cartier Islands (Uninhabited external territory) ##Australia Australian Antarctic Territory (Uninhabited external territory) ## Christmas Island - The Territory of Christmas Island (External territory) ## Cocos (Keeling) Islands - The Territory of the Cocos Islands (External territory) ##Australia Coral Sea Islands - The Coral Sea Islands Territory (Uninhabited external territory) ##Australia Heard Island and McDonald Islands – Territory of Heard Island and McDonald Islands (Uninhabited external territory) ## Norfolk Island – Territory of Norfolk Island (External territory) # Austria – Republic of Austria, UN member State B # The Bahamas – Commonwealth of the Bahamas, UN member State #Bahrain – State of Bahrain, UN member State # Bangladesh – People's Republic of Bangladesh, UN member State # Barbados – UN member State # Belgium – Kingdom of Belgium, UN member State # Belize – UN member State #People's Republic of Benin (to 1 March), UN member State # Bhutan – Kingdom of Bhutan, UN member State # Bolivia – Republic of Bolivia, UN member State # Bophuthatswana – Republic of Bophuthatswana (nominally independent South African bantustan) # Botswana – Republic of Botswana, UN member State # Bougainville – Republic of Bougainville (de facto independent state, from 17 May) # Brazil – Federative Republic of Brazil, UN member State # Brunei – State of Brunei, Abode of Peace; UN member State #People's Republic of Bulgaria (to 15 November), UN member State # Burkina Faso - UN member State #Burundi - Republic of Burundi, UN member State # Byelorussia – Byelorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, UN member State (Republic within the Soviet Union) C #Cambodia, State of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Cameroon – Republic of Cameroon, UN member State # Canada – UN member State #Cape Verde – Republic of Cape Verde, UN member state # Central African Republic, UN member State # Chad – Republic of Chad, UN member State # Chile – Republic of Chile, UN member State # China, People's Republic of – UN member State # China, Republic of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Ciskei – Republic of Ciskei (nominally independent South African bantustan) # Colombia – Republic of Colombia, UN member State # Comoros - Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros, UN member State #Republic of the Congo - People's Republic of Congo, UN member State #Cook Islands (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Costa Rica – Republic of Costa Rica, UN member State #Cuba – Republic of Cuba, UN member State # Cyprus – Republic of Cyprus, UN member State # Czechoslovak Socialist Republic (to 29 March) D # Denmark – Kingdom of Denmark, UN member State ## Faroe Islands (Constituent country) ## Greenland (Constituent country) # Djibouti – Republic of Djibouti, UN member State # Dominica – Commonwealth of Dominica, UN member State # Dominican Republic, UN member State E # Ecuador – Republic of Ecuador, UN member State #Egypt – Arab Republic of Egypt, UN member State #El Salvador – Republic of El Salvador, UN member State #Equatorial Guinea – Republic of Equatorial Guinea, UN member State #Ethiopia - People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, UN member State F # Fiji, UN member State #Finland – Republic of Finland, UN member State ##Åland Islands Åland (Neutral and demilitarised region) #France – French Republic, UN member State ## French Polynesia (Overseas territory), with Clipperton Island ## French Southern and Antarctic Lands - The Territory of French Southern and Antarctic Lands (Overseas territory) ## Mayotte (Overseas territory) ##New Caledonia (Overseas territory) ## Saint Pierre and Miquelon (Overseas territory) ##Scattered Islands in the Indian Ocean (Overseas territory), consisting of five uninhabited possessions: ###Bassas da India (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Europa Island (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Glorioso Islands (Disputed by Madagascar, Comoros and the Seychelles) ###Juan de Nova Island (Disputed by Madagascar) ###Tromelin Island (Disputed by Mauritius and the Seychelles) ## Wallis and Futuna - The Territory of the Wallis and Futuna (Overseas territory) G # Gabon – Gabonese Republic, UN member State # The Gambia – Republic of the Gambia, UN member State # East Germany – German Democratic Republic (to 3 October) #Germany West Germany - Federal Republic of Germany (to 3 October) # Ghana – Republic of Ghana, UN member State # Greece – Hellenic Republic, UN member State ##Mount Athos (Autonomous monastic state) # Grenada - UN member State # Guatemala – Republic of Guatemala, UN member State # Guinea – Republic of Guinea, UN member State # Guinea-Bissau – Republic of Guinea-Bissau, UN member State # Guyana – Co-operative Republic of Guyana, UN member State H # Haiti – Republic of Haiti, UN member State #Honduras – Republic of Honduras, UN member State # Hungary – Republic of Hungary, UN member State I # India – Republic of India, UN member State # Indonesia – Republic of Indonesia, UN member State # Iran – Islamic Republic of Iran, UN member State #Iraq - Republic of Iraq, UN member State # Ireland – Republic of Ireland, UN member State # Israel – State of Israel, UN member State (wasn't recognized by 21 UN member States) # Italy – Italian Republic, UN member State # Ivory Coast – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire, UN member State J # Jamaica - UN member State # Japan - UN member State # Jordan – Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, UN member State K #Cambodia - Democratic Kampuchea / Cambodia #Kenya – Republic of Kenya, UN member State # Kiribati – Republic of Kiribati # North Korea – Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by 4 UN member States) # South Korea – Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by 3 UN member States at greatest extent) # Kuwait – State of Kuwait (to 8 August), UN member State L # Laos – Lao People's Democratic Republic, UN member State # Lebanon – Lebanese Republic, UN member State # Lesotho – Kingdom of Lesotho, UN member State # Liberia – Republic of Liberia, UN member State #Libya – Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, UN member State # Liechtenstein – Principality of Liechtenstein, UN member State from 18 September # Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania (from 11 March, de facto independent state) # Luxembourg – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, UN member State M #Madagascar - Democratic Republic of Madagascar, UN member State # Malawi – Republic of Malawi, UN member state # Malaysia - UN member State # Maldives – Republic of Maldives, UN member State # Mali – Republic of Mali, UN member State # Malta – Republic of Malta, UN member State # Marshall Islands – Republic of the Marshall Islands (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mauritania – Islamic Republic of Mauritania, UN member State #Mauritius - UN member State # Federated States of Micronesia (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mexico – United Mexican States, UN member State # Mindanao – Federal Republic of Mindanao (de facto independent state from 4 October to 6 October) # Monaco – Principality of Monaco, Permanent observer at the UN # Mongolia – Mongolian People's Republic, UN member State # Morocco – Kingdom of Morocco, UN member State # People's Republic of Mozambique (to 30 November), UN member State #Myanmar – Union of Myanmar, UN member State N # Namibia – Republic of Namibia (from 21 March), UN member State # Nauru – Republic of Nauru, UN member State #Nepal- Kingdom of Nepal, UN member State # Netherlands – Kingdom of the Netherlands, UN member State ## Aruba (Autonomous country) ## Netherlands Antilles (Autonomous country) # New Zealand - UN member State ##Ross Dependency (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ## Tokelau # Nicaragua – Republic of Nicaragua, UN member State # Niger – Republic of Niger, UN member State # Nigeria – Federal Republic of Nigeria, UN member State # Niue (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Northern Cyprus – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Norway – Kingdom of Norway, UN member State ##Bouvet Island ##Peter I Island (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ##Queen Maud Land (Suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) O # Oman – Sultanate of Oman, UN member State P # Pakistan – Islamic Republic of Pakistan, UN member state # Palestine - State of Palestine (Disputed region consisting of three occupied territories: the West Bank, the Gaza Strip, and East Jerusalem) # Panama – Republic of Panama, UN member State # Papua New Guinea – Independent State of Papua New Guinea, UN member State #Paraguay Paraguay – Republic of Paraguay, UN member State # Peru – Republic of Peru, UN member State # Philippines – Republic of the Philippines, UN member State # Poland – Republic of Poland, UN member State # Portugal – Portuguese Republic, UN member state ## Macau (Chinese territory administered by Portugal) Q # Qatar – State of Qatar, UN member State R # Romania – UN member State # Russia - Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (from 12 June, de facto independent sovereign state, Republic within the Soviet Union) # Rwanda – Rwandese Republic, UN member state S # Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (Partially recognized de facto independent state) # Saint Kitts and Nevis – Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis, UN member State # Saint Lucia, UN member State # Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, UN member State # San Marino – Republic of San Marino # São Tomé and Príncipe – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe, UN member State # Saudi Arabia – Kingdom of Saudi Arabia, UN member State # Senegal – Republic of Senegal, UN member State # Seychelles – Republic of Seychelles, UN member State # Sierra Leone – Republic of Sierra Leone, UN member State # Singapore – Republic of Singapore, UN member State # Solomon Islands - UN member State #Somalia - Somali Democratic Republic, UN member State # South Africa – Republic of South Africa, UN member State # Soviet Union – Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, UN member State # Spain – Kingdom of Spain, UN member State # Sri Lanka – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka, UN member State # Sudan – Republic of the Sudan, UN member State # Suriname – Republic of Suriname, UN member State # Swaziland – Kingdom of Swaziland, UN member State # Sweden – Kingdom of Sweden, UN member State # Switzerland – Swiss Confederation, Permanent observer at UN # Syria – Syrian Arab Republic, UN member State T #Tamil Eelam (unrecognized de facto self-governing entity) #Tanzania – United Republic of Tanzania, UN member State #Thailand – Kingdom of Thailand, UN member State #Togo – Togolese Republic, UN member State #Tonga – Kingdom of Tonga, UN member State #Transkei – Republic of Transkei (nominally independent South African bantustan) #Trinidad and Tobago – Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, UN member State #Tunisia – Tunisian Republic, UN member State #Turkey – Republic of Turkey, UN member State #Tuvalu- State of Tuvalu U # Uganda – Republic of Uganda, UN member State # Ukraine – Ukrainian Soviet Socialist Republic, UN member State (Republic within the Soviet Union) # United Arab Emirates - UN member State # United Kingdom – United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, UN member State ## Akrotiri and Dhekelia - Sovereign Base Areas of Akrotiri and Dhekelia (Dependent territory) ## Anguilla (Dependent territory) ## Bermuda (Dependent territory) ## British Antarctic Territory (Dependent territory suspended under the Antarctic Treaty) ## British Indian Ocean Territory (Dependent territory disputed by Mauritius and the Seychelles) ## British Virgin Islands (Dependent territory) ## Cayman Islands (Dependent territory) ## Falkland Islands (Dependent territory disputed by Argentina) ## Gibraltar (Dependent territory) ## Hong Kong (Dependent territory) ## Montserrat (Dependent territory) ## Pitcairn Islands (Dependent territory) ## Saint Helena (Dependent territory), with two dependencies: ## Ascension Island ## Tristan da Cunha ## South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands (Dependent territory disputed by Argentina) ## Turks and Caicos Islands (Dependent territory) ## Guernsey - The Bailiwick of Guersney (Crown depedency), with three dependencies: ### Alderney ### Sark ### Herm ## Isle of Man (Crown depedency) ## Jersey - The Bailiwick of Jersey (Crown depedency) # United States – United States of America, UN member State ## American Samoa (Insular area including Swains Island, the latter being disputed by Tokelau) ## Guam (Insular area) ## Northern Mariana Islands - The Commonwealth of Northern Mariana Islands (Insular area) ##Puerto Rico Puerto Rico - The Commonwealth of Puerto Rico (Insular area) ## United States Virgin Islands - Virgin Islands of the United States (Insular area) ##Baker Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Howland Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Jarvis Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Johnston Atoll (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Kingman Reef (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Palmyra Atoll (Uninhabited -other than the odd visiting yacht crew, U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service team and USGS team- incorporated territory) ##Midway Atoll (Uninhabited unincorporated territory) ##Navassa Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory claimed by Haiti) ##Wake Island (Uninhabited unincorporated territory claimed by the Marshall Islands) ## Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands, consisting of one territory ## Palau # Uruguay – Eastern Republic of Uruguay, UN member State V #Vanuatu – Republic of Vanuatu, UN member State # Vatican City – Vatican City State, Permanent observer at UN # Venda – Republic of Venda (nominally independent South African bantustan) # Venezuela – Republic of Venezuela, UN member State # Vietnam – Socialist Republic of Vietnam, UN member State W # Western Samoa - Independent State of Western Samoa, UN member State Y # Yemen – Republic of Yemen (from 22 May), UN member State # North Yemen – Yemen Arab Republic (to 22 May), UN member State # South Yemen - People's Democratic Republic of Yemen (to 22 May), UN member State # Yugoslavia – Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, UN member State Z # Zaire - Republic of Zaire, UN member State # Zambia - Republic of Zambia, UN member State # Zimbabwe – Republic of Zimbabwe, UN member State Gameplay . Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Saddam_and_the_Saudi_oil_wells!